


Одержимость

by white_em



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Drama, M/M, Mini, Ratings: G, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Крутится строчка, одна днем и ночью: «Вали из моей головы очень срочно»





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Ноябрьские сумерки обняли Отабека сыростью и холодным ветром, желтые фонари как будто смотрели сверху, слишком яркие на фоне быстро темнеющего неба.

Сердце колотилось где-то в районе горла, щеки горели. Он свернул с освещенной улицы в небольшой парк.

Прочь из моей головы.

 

Он почти бежал наугад, в темноту. Глупо, очень глупо было приезжать за несколько дней до соревнований ради того, чтобы побыть с Юрой — но не признаваться в этом даже самому себе до последнего. Приезжать, и, едва бросив чемодан у знакомых, спешить на чужую тренировку, а потом сбегать оттуда с середины, продираясь сквозь толпу, сквозь охрану, сквозь двери, сквозь парк, только потому, что Юра мазнул по нему взглядом — и увидел.

Отабек с полчаса простоял около бортика, жадно пожирая глазами каждое движение Юры. А тот носился среди остальных фигуристов, как молния, высоко прыгал, приземлялся с тихим шорохом, изгибался под немыслимыми углами, такой серьезный и сосредоточенный, что у Отабека защемило сердце. 

В парке, как оказалось, был какой-то водоем, и он чуть-чуть постоял над водой на мосту.

В ту самую секунду, когда он признался сам себе, что его конкретно зациклило на Юре, тот его заметил. Они встретились взглядами, и, кажется, объяснений больше не требовалось, растерянность и непонимание на лице Юры говорили сами за себя. Отабек попытался выкинуть это новое воспоминание из головы, там и так кавардак, но получалось плохо.

Он свернул с дорожки и зашуршал темными слежавшимися листьями, но спокойнее от этого не стало. Вспомнилось, как он практически разгромил собственную комнату, разбросав фотографии, выбросив вещи — те мелочи, которые сохранил после нескольких встреч с Юрой. Смешного тигренка, корешки от билетов в кино и тому подобное, и даже подаренные на Новый год коллекционные диски отправил в мусорный бак. Уже тогда он, оказывается, пытался выгнать Плисецкого прочь из своей головы.

Потому что во время просмотра трансляции из Канады он вместе со всем миром наблюдал, как Джей-Джей обнимает Юру, поздравляя с победой. Как большая рука зарывается в светлые волосы, как Юра отпихивает Джей-Джея, со злобным смущением упираясь ему в грудь кулаками. 

И что бы ни происходило на самом деле между этими двумя, у Отабека было в разы меньше — недолгая переписка, взаимные лайки и полуофициальный обмен подарками. 

Стоя на второй ступеньке пьедестала, Леруа улыбался, как наглый обожравшийся кот, и Отабеку казалось, что это издевка, адресованная лично ему. Что Джей-Джей пробил все пароли, вскрыл все ящики, прочитал его письма к Юре…

Когда удалось купить билеты в Питер, на дату за пару дней до начала официального слета фигуристов на соревнования, Отабек чуть ли не босиком был готов кинуться в аэропорт, кувырком скатившись по лестнице, с чемоданом в руке, или даже без чемодана в руке — налегке, с одним рюкзаком. Костюмы и коньки потом привезет тренер. 

Ему хотелось что-то делать, решать, двигаться, хотелось даже проехать по Юре и всем остальным ледовым комбайном, лишь бы выкинуть все эти мысли из своей головы.

Парк закончился, и Отабека вышвырнуло на освещенный проспект. Рядом шумели машины; прохожие, укутанные по уши, чтобы защититься от сырого ветра, сторонились его, будто сумасшедшего. Он усмехнулся, представив, как выглядит со стороны — в распахнутой куртке, с горящими щеками, безумным взглядом. 

Перелет получился неудобным, сначала в столицу, а потом до Питера — как можно скорее, — и, когда он смотрел из иллюминатора на город внизу, казалось, что он как ведьма над Москвой на метле, через тернии к звездам, и это состояние какого-то опьянения никак не проходило.

Визг тормозов совсем рядом заставил Отабека отвлечься, и реальность вокруг начала видеться ярко и будто кусками. Вот уехала машина с буквой «У» в левом верхнем углу, в равностороннем треугольнике на заднем стекле. Вот порыв ветра, такой сильный, что, кажется, сейчас оборвет провода, поднял на тротуаре мусор, и это похоже на то, как кто-то пытается спутать карты или смести фигуры с доски. 

Постепенно ускоряясь, Отабек почти побежал, пытаясь очистить мысли.

Питер шумный, и резкие звуки бьют по ушам — иногда кажется, что кто-то разбивает шлагбаумы на полном ходу, разрушая город — но прохожие спокойны, и Отабек выбрасывает это беспокойство из головы.

Магазины и кафе, вдоль которых он проносится, сливаются в яркую полубезумную мешанину. То, что на первый взгляд кажется плоским, оказывается сферическим, россыпь огоньков, оплетающих деревья, похожа на фейерверк, и тут же рядом, в тихом кафе, на столиках горят восковые свечи… Бах грохочет из уличных колонок — неожиданное сочетание, и вокруг все так складывается и сплетается, что Отабеку кажется, будто он внутри одной из картин Босха — в детстве он мог часами рассматривать репродукции в альбоме.

От всех этих эмоций, яркого света, музыки, уличного шума ему кажется, что больше не дружат между собой полушария мозга, и единственное, что он может сделать, это вслух произнести только одну просьбу, которая, кажется, крутилась в мыслях днем и ночью:

— Вали из моей головы очень срочно.

Пусть он просто исчезнет оттуда и заберет все мысли о себе, потому что иначе это убьет их обоих.

Остановившись, Отабек потер виски, чувствуя, как эта странная одержимость утихает, прячется на время — до следующего приступа ревности или нового спонтанного поступка, типа того, как он сегодня примчался на тренировку, никого не предупредив. 

Кажется, Юра останется в его мыслях навсегда: в лучшие дни — воспоминаниями о встречах, словах, общих тренировках. В худшие — будет заполнять горьким чувством ревности, безнадежными мечтами и тревожными снами. А когда совсем припрет, Отабек будет просто просить его исчезнуть из головы и кататься до судорог, или бежать куда-то, не разбирая дороги…

— Отабек? — руки обнимают за плечи сзади. — Куда ты убежал?

Юра на несколько секунд сжал его сильно-сильно, а потом ослабил хватку, но не отпустил и не дал повернуться к себе.

— Я сразу понял, что это ты, и мне не показалось — как раз думал о тебе весь день… — тихо продолжил он. — А ты раз — и убежал. Почему? Ты ведь ко мне приехал?

— Юра, — прошептал Отабек еле слышно. — Прости…

Они наконец неловко развернулись друг к другу лицом, и Отабек увидел, что Юра явно одевался в спешке: шарф криво замотан, шапка съехала, и руки без перчаток покраснели — впрочем, он тут же засунул их Отабеку под куртку и вцепился в теплый свитер.

— Прости меня, Юра, пожалуйста, — мямлит Отабек, не находя других слов.

— Да ладно тебе извиняться! Наверное, дела какие-то были или другая причина. — У Юры очень быстро меняется настроение, он уже спокоен и расслаблен. — Сбежал так сбежал. Зато теперь нашелся, и мы как раз в двух шагах от моего дома — ты ведь не был еще у меня?

Юра тянет его за рукав к проходу между магазинами, во дворы жилых домов, болтая что-то о борще, который сам готовил, и Отабек на ватных ногах идет за ним.

Он извинится потом еще раз, за то, что сбил с толку на тренировке. И за то, что заставил поволноваться и замерзнуть. За то, что не привез подарка… Может, еще за что-то.

Но только не за свои молитвы о том, чтобы больше не думать о Юре. Разве что когда-нибудь шепотом, когда Юра не услышит — и об этом никто никогда не узнает.


End file.
